Naruto and Sasha the nine tailed fox rewrite
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: I'm redoing my old version from my previous account as there were a lot of mistakes but on with the show.
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **"Demon speach or pissed off naruto"**

 **'Demon thought'**

disclaimer: I dont own naruto or kyuubi

* * *

Naruto was walking home after beating Mizuki to a bloody pulp using his new shadow clone jutsu once home he laid dow on the bed when he heard a voice of a girl he never met before crying while saying she was sorry for being a burten. Naruto sat up and looked around wondering where the voice was coming from when he couldnt figure out where it was coming from he decided that he was hearing things and needed sleep so he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep where he opened his eyes he thought he was dreaming because he was in sewer like area when he heard the crying again he started to follow the sound of her voice till he arrived at a huge cage deciding to find the source he entered the cage through the bars when he saw a beautiful young lady with long red hair and nine red furry tails when he approached her she looked up and backed away a little.

Naruto continued to approach her. "Are you ok miss?" Asked Naruto.

 **"I am sorry for causing you so much trouble and pain throughout your life N-Naruto-kun"said the girl.**

Naruto was now confused .'How does she know my name and why is she saying that the problems in my life are her fault?' Thought Naruto.

 **"Thats because i was sealed inside you by your father and well i am the kyuubi but i really wish i could take back the pain i caused you i also didnt mean to attack the village i was being controlled by an uchiha who hates the village" said the kyuubi. " oh by the way you can call me Sasha" she finished.**

Naruto smiled which confused Sasha. "Dont worry about it Sasha you didnt mean to you were being controlled and you are quite beautiful maybe you can help me learn some jutsu to pay me back and be my girlfriend by the way you said my father sealed you in me does that mean that my father was lord fourth?" Asked Naruto earning a nod from Sasha.

 **"Yes and thank you for the complement and i accept your offer i will be your girlfriend " said Sasha as she put imagesi in his head of how to use the ressengan and hirashin from her memory of his father asking Naruto to try to her surprise Naruto got them down pretty quick as he teleported from one end of her cage to the other before kissing her causing her to blush.**

"Umm Sasha-hime you wont take control of my body if i released you would you?" Asked Naruto.

Sasha shook her head while blushing at how he just called her Sasha-hime. Naruto then looked at the seal and tried everything he could think of to remove it till his dad appeared to try and stop him then next his mom and Naruto then punched his dad in the stomach for sealing her in him. "Why dad why did you seal Sasha-hime in me i mean in some ways im happy about it but i want the seal removed so i could spend time with her without this damn gate also well i love her she has been there for me more then even the third Hokage he never even really helped me people have tried to kill me saying i was a demon also she taught me your two jutsu and i trust her more then anyone she is even more beautiful and deadly when mad or being controlled by an uchiha then mom" said Naruto before kissing Sasha in front of his parents.

Minato sighed before saying he would probably regret this and releasing the seal. "Naruto i hope you know what you are doing" said Minato and Kushina.

Naruto smiled a true smile. "Don't worry i do besides i will be taking over as the yellow flash dad but they will be callin me the orange flash of death as i will finish your jutsu with my wind chakra" said Naruto shocking his parents as to how he knew what nature his chakra was but they chalked it up to Sasha telling him. "By the way if you want to know its as easy as looking left and right and forward at the same time using shadow clones. Also i will make other variations as well as make the wind and lightning style ressenstormshuriken" said Naruto.

Minato and kushina sweatdropped hearing the name while trying to imagine how desturctive the new jutsu would be.

 **"it was nice to see you again Minato and Kushina but Naruto should be waking up and getting ready for class now dont worryi will protect him with my life as i love him" Sasha said with a smile.**

Naruto hugged his mom and dad saying he will ask Sasha if there is a way to truly revive them so he can spend time with them before closing his eyes and waking up back in his bed and receiving a vision of a new jutsu that only he will be able to use thanks to her chakra. Naruto smiled as he tapped into her chakra gaining a yellow coat and witha black vest underneath that with nine tomoe on his jacket his eyes went red ( imagine kurama mode frome the newer episodes) Naruto then proceded to do the hand signs needed for the jutsu before pumping too much chakra into the jutsu reviving the first and second Hokages as well as bringing back the Uzumaki clan and his parents Naruto then smiled at his accomplishment.

"Where am I and who are you?" Asked the second Hokage while pointing at Minato.

"Lord second im the fourth Hokage and my son revived all of us i guess" said Minato.

Soon the third Hokage opened the door because of the massive amount of chakra he felt but when he arrived he saw Naruto in his Kyuubi mode with Lords first second and fourth standing there as well as Kushina all looking like they did before they died. "Whats going on here and how are you all alive again?" Asked Lord third.

"My son revived us i guess and it looks like a perfect revival unlike Lord seconds no offense" said Minato.

"None taken" said Tobirama.

Naruro then exited kyuubi mode and smiled while listening to his dad talk. "Well looks like the previous Hokage are back but we need to get Naruto to class" said the third Hokage.

"Dont worry I will be there in a flash" said Naruto as he dissappeared in a flash of orange and yellow quickly reappearing in class.

"Wait did he master the Hirashin to a new level?" Asked Lord second.

 **meanwhile in class**

Naruto took a seat next to sakura who was mad at him for showing up.

"Why are you here Naruto-baka you didnt graduate" said a pissed off Sakura.

Naruto smirked as he pulled out his headband before putting it on. "Then why did Iruka-sensei give me this last night for completeing an s rank mission right Iruka-sensei?" Asked Naruto looking towards Iruka as he appeared in class.

Iruka looked at Naruto confused as to how he knew he was about to enter but shook it off as a lucky guess. "Right class the reason i failed Naruro yesterday was to find a traitor in the village and capture him and who better then Naruto who was about to fail anyway now class this is an S rank secret so no telling anyone" said Iruka.

"Hai Iruka-sensei" said the class.

Iruka then read the class their teams ( for my sanity I will skip to sasukes team) "Team 7: Shino aburame, Sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno, Team 8 Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka" (the rest is cannon ) said iruka. "Everyone your sensei will come and get you to tell you where you are to meet" he finished.

Soon Kurenai Yahui came for team 8 and they left for training ground 8 once their Kurenai asked them to introduce themselves starting with Naruto.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namekaze I like ramen, my friends and a certain girl, I dislike the time it takes for instant ramen to cool and people who hurt others my dreams are to become Hokage and marry that girl" said Naruto. "And no i am not talking about that damn banshee with pink hair haruno but she is a member of this village and as such i will protect her if i have to but she better not harm my love or threaten her or she can deal with her own problems" Naruto finished.

Hinata hyuuga was blushing thinking he was talking about her by this point but she stood her ground and went next. "I-I am H-Hinata H-Hyuuga and I like a certain boy and like flowers and will protect all living things I disklike people who hurt others feelings and my dream is to be a good wife for the man I love as well as becoming the Hyuuga clan head and abolishing the curse seal" said Hinata before passing out only to be caught by Naruto and laid down gently before Naruto returned to his spot all done in the blink of an eye.

'Looks like Naruto is further along when it comes to jutsu then he lets others believe I will have to definately keep an eye on him I barely saw him move' thought Kurenai.

"I am Kiba inuzuka and I like my friends and my buddy akamaru I hate those who harm animals and others in general my dream is to be the best clan leader I can be" said Kiba.

'Interesting they all have similar dreams so this should make it easy for them to work together' thought Kurenai. "Well you look like you will be a great team" said Kurenai with a smile tomorrow we will work on your first mision seeing as Naruto showed that you guys already know what teamwork is so see you tomorrow at 9 in the Hokage's office so youcan get your first mission oh and Naruto take Hinata home please seeing as shes still unconcious and let Hiashi know about the mission" said Kurenai.

Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style and dissappeared in an orange blur reappearing in Hinatas room alerting the guards outside before quickly dissappearing again reappearing this time in Hiashis office telling him about what happened and leaving in an orange flash and appearing at home letting his family know about his mission tomorrow. Naruto then decided to go to bed early so he could make it to the Hokages early.

 **Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto walked up to Sasha and smiled before hugging her. "Hey my sweet what do you got for me today?" asked Naruto.

 **"Yes I do I will teach you how to mix water chakra with your Rasengan to make a sheild that does damage and nullifies any other jutsu that comes in contact with it" said Sasha. Giving him images of how to mix different elements with the ressengan helping him create multiple different Rasengan including the Rasenshuriken and Naruto began practicing in his sleep which only took him eight hours.**

Naruto woke up eight hours later and ran to the Hokage's office trying not to show off anymore to make everyone think he just got lucky with a jutsu he shouldnt know at his age once there he found out that Lord third gave them a c rank escort mission as a test of their abilities the mission was to protect a princess while she travels to her home country. Once they arrived at the gates the princess looked at Naruto and scoffed. "So am I to be escorted by some kids?" asked the Princess.

Naruto just looked at herand laughed confusing everyone before he said something no one expected. "Your right Sasha she is a stuck up little girl" said Naruto while still laughing out loud.

Kurenai furrowed her brow and became really curious. "Who is Sasha and where is she?" Asked Kurenai.

Naruto gulped and hoped that she wouldnt freak out."she is the nine tailed demon fox in me but dont worry and she is my girlfriend and no she isnt influincing me she taught me the jutsu I know" whispered Naruto.

Kurenai tried to stay calm till she realized that if the demon fox in Naruto was evil he/she would have made Naruto kill everyone in the village and decided to give her a chance. "Okay lets get going" said Kurenai as they started on their way. About an hour out of Konoha Naruto felt like they were being watched and he slowed down and whispered to Hinata to activate her byakugan while making it look like theyare talking. Hinata confirmed that they were and signaled for them to stop and act like they are going to set up camp meanwhile she alerted the group that there was a jonin watching them from the bushes and by the looks of it he is from Iwa.

Naruto then smiled as he pulled out a kunai and threw it at the ninja in the bushes before dissappearing in an orange blur and reappearing beside him and used the Rasengan to his side. "Tell the Tsuchikage that the yellow flash and his son are back so he better keep his nin out of the land of fire and I surpassed my dad so dont piss me off" he said as he created five clones with different elemental Rasengan in their hands scaring the nin back to Iwa.

Naruto returned to the group and smiled. "He wont be bothering us again" said Naruto.

Hinata walked up to Naruto. "Na-Naruto-kun s-s-since w-when d-did y-you l-learn t-those j-jutsu?" Asked Hinata in a shocked tone as she noticed all the different elemenal jutsu.

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled a true smile. "That would be thanks to my girlfriend" said Naruto making Hinata fight both jealousy and saddness as she just found out that she wasnt the one that he loved the most. "But dont worry I will still protect you Hinata-chan oh and just so you know my girlfriend told me about a hidden doujutsu and or Kekei genkai that was thought lost throughout the Uzumaki clan it copies other doujutsu or kekei genkai that I see im letting you know because I now seem to have the byakugan" added Naruto with an appologetic look on his face.

Hinata was taken back by this no one has ever been able to just copyher families doujutsu before. "How is that possible i thought the uzumakis were dead and you just happened to be named after them as a way to honor them?" Asked Kiba.

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namekaze for a reason my father is the fourth and my mom is the red death of konoha otherwise known as Kushina Uzumaki" stated a proud Naruto.

The group continued to head to the princesses palace when not even five minutes later they were attacked by bandits to which Naruto dispatched easily before deciding to ask the princess how much further to her palace to which she replied about half an hour at the pace we were traveling at Naruto then asked everyone to hold his hand for a second everyone did just that and one second and an orange blur later they appeared in the castle grounds where they all bid their goodbyes and Naruto put his hand on his teammates shoulders and teleported them all home to the gates of Konoha.

"Wait why didnt you tell us that you could use the second Hokage's jutsu so easily?" Asked Kurenai.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I told you my girlfriend trained me, one second she wants to say hi" said Naruto as he received images on how to create a blood clone and transform it into the real Sasha. "Blood clone jutsu blood transformation" shouted Naruto creating a blood clone and transforming it into the real Sasha.

 **"Hello everyone my name is Sasha and I am Naruto-kuns girlfriend I want to let everyone know that yes I am the nine tailed fox that resides in Naruto and no I cant leave the seal area even though he released the seal but I wont get him to harm amyone unless they deserve it by harming those he cares about this is only a clone so I can train him and be with him" said Sasha.**

Everyone was taken back by this and then Hinata decided to ask a question. "S-so y-you a-are N-Naruto-kuns girlfriend a-and his sensei at the same time?" She asked.

 **"Yes I am and dont worry me and Naruto both know you like him but at the moment he is only interested in me well that and his dream of being Hokage and I plan on helping him with that if he ever develops feelings for you i wont stop him but just know i will always be his" said Sasha bringing Hinatas mood up.**

"Thank you Sasha-san" said Hinata.

Everyone walked to the Hokages office to give the mission report and then go home once at the hokages office everything was explained to Lord third about tne mission and they were paid for an A rank mission as they had to fight a jonin and also bandits not long after. "Lord third I have a kind of out of the way request can i challenge Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade in a three on one handicap match? And if you have to tell Tsunade that I bet five million ryo that she cant win even with the help" asked Naruto.

The Third Hokage smiled at Naruto's courage. "Sure Naruto" said the third before sending out for the three mentioned. After three hours Taunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi entered through the window. "Where is this cocky ninja that was willing to bet five million ryo that me Jiraiya and Kakashi couldnt beat him?" Asked an impatient Tsunade wanting to fill her wallet so she can gamble and drink more.

Sarutobi smiled at this then pointed to Naruto who was standing next to Hinata and Sasha. "That boy right there challenged you and he is your goddson as well as Jiraiyas goddson" stated Sarutobi.

Tsunade started laughing."Are you kidding me this kid would die to the three of us but if he is willing to do this i wont argue i mean i get fifty million ryo out of it" said Tsunade.

Right then Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi went to the chunin exam finals stadium and every other ninja sat in the stands as was Naruto's request and they thought it would be a first to see two sanin and the copy ninja fight a genin.

Soon Genma showed up. "I guess I will judge this fight so no one dies but still let the fight begin" said Genma.

The Sanin and Kakashi looked at Naruto and gave him the first move. Naruto created five clones and each created their own elementail rasengan and they were the wind style Rasenshuriken, water style rasensheild, fire style Rasenbomb, earth style Rasenrocker and the lightning style Rasenspear, the most powerful being the Rasenshuriken as it was his dominant element and he would be saving it for last as he had to throw them all but the Rasenshuriken does the most area damage. Kakashi charged his lightning blade and ran at the clone holding the Rasensheild only to be stopped by the sheild. Tsunade ran at the clone using the Rasenbomb only to be stopped by the Rasenrocker. Jiraiya summoned a toad and had the toad spit up oil at the clone using the Rasenshield only to notice an orang blur and hear a high pitched spinning Rasenshuriken approaching the toad he was on Jiraiya jumped off and jumped back to be safe Tsunade and Kakashi felt like they were on deaths door being as close to that toad as they were so they jumped back as well only to see the toad engulfed by the Rasenshuriken when it hit before being torn to pieces at a molecular level faster then Kakashi's sharringan could keep track of making them all sweatdrop and back out after the jutsu subsided leaving a heavily skinned toad in the crater even Genma was cringing at the sight of a toad that was skinned down to the bone in seconds.

"I think I say this for Kakashi and Jiraiya when I say we forfeit" said Tsunade earning nods from the entire stadium.

Naruto started going through hand signs. "Blood clone blood transformatiom" said Naruto summomimg Sasha from the seal in the form of a blood clone.

 **"Congradulations my love I knew you could do it and you only harmed a frog" said Sasha as her nine tails flailed happily startling everyone in the stands.**

"He has doomed us all by releasing that demon" said one of the civilians in the stadium.

"Dont worry she wont harm any of you as she is only a blood clone with her personality in control she wont harm anyone that respects me or that does not harm me because she loves me and I love her she taught me all these jutsu that you seen the Rasenrocker and Rasensheild are defensive Rasenshuriken, Rasenspear and Rasenbomb are my offensive no jutsu can get by my sheild though" said Naruto as Sasha nodded wrapping him in her tails.

Tsunade walked up to Naruto and smiled. "Well looks like I lost what do I have to do in return because I cant afford five million ryo" asked Tsunade.

Naruto smiled for a second as Sasha whispered something in his ears. "I think even the daimyo would accept this one" said Naruto. "Tsunade I want you to become the fifth Hokage and Kakashi to be the sixth after four years seeing as he is teaching the teme who thinks he is all that but isnt because I will be the seventh Hokage" finished Naruto.

"Why the seventh?" Asked the third.

"Easy I am too young and need to mature more before I am to be Hokage besides I think that it would be better for me to spend time with Sasha and learn new jutsu I mean a Hokage needs to know lots of jutsu mind you the fact that I now have the byakugan and sharringan by the way sorry Kakashi -sensei" Said Naruto as he flashed his byakugan and sharringan shocking everyone.

"How did you obtain those eyes?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Well it was a lost kekei genkai but I aparently have the first uzumakis ability to copy doujutsu and Kekei genkai " said Naruto.

"What you mean the first Uzukage or before?" Asked Sarutobi.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well Lord firsts wife would have more info on that then me" Naruto said sheepishly.

Naruto started to walk out of the arena when he felt something had to be done so he dissappears in an orange blur and appears in front of the gates as team Kakashi started out with Tazuna towards the land of waves. Naruto sent a clone to the Hokages office to let lord third know that he had a bad feeling about their mission so he would follow them in secret to protect the team as they wouldnt be able to handle too strong a nin after the battle Naruto and Kakashi had. Naruto stayed in the bushes behind them as they came across a puddle that was out of place team seven kept walking when the demon brothers jumped out of the puddle and tried to attack only to be stopped by Naruto's Rasenspear and tied up by Kakashi.

"Why are you out here Naruto?" Asked Kakashi curious as to why he had just followed them.

"Well Kakashi-sensei I had a bad feeling about this mission your team is on so I followed and sent a clone to the Hokage to give a heads up"stated Naruto.

"We dont need your help dobe" said Sasuke.

"I dont care if you need my help or not I am not letting a comrade get hurt" said Naruto. "And if you get in my way when I am in battle be prepared for the hospital" he finished with venom in his tone.

"Dont threaten Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka" screeched out Sakura.

Naruto looked at Sakura and activated his two Doujutsu one in each eye. "And that goes double for you ypu damn banshee" said Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura backed off as they couldnt stand up to two doujutsu especially if Naruto was to use any of the jutsu he used in his battle earlier and decided not to push things right now. "Well whoever sent these two will probably send someone stronger next time" said Kakashi while trying to change the subject.

Naruto then acted like he had somewhere to go but hid a ways back so not even Kakashi would find him. Naruto walked behind them as they entered the land of waves Naruto noticed the Jonin nin that was watching the group and decided that this would be as good a time as any to show himself before jumping infront of Kakashi. "Show yourself Zabuza Momochi!" Said Naruto getting even Kakashi's attention at the mention of Zabuza's name. After a few seconds Zabuza threw his sword and missed the groups heads. "Kakashi you and your group get into maji formation i will take care of this loser" said Naruto.

"How can a dead last loser like you even stand a chance against him Naruto-baka" said a pissed off Sakura.

"Shut up you freaking banshee before I add you to my kill list" said Naruto.

Zabuza couldnt help but laugh. "You think a gennin like you has a chance against the demon of the mist?" Asked Zabuza.

"Ya infact I give this fight less then five minutes if I go all out and thats only because I am not used to using my demon tenants chakra yet" said Naruto as he entered kyuubi mode for the second time shocking everyone at the raw power Naruto had. Soon Naruro created five mini Rasenshuriken and added elements to them in order to create massive damage off the get go adding a new jutsu into the mix. "Naruto special jutsu: ultimate elemental Rasenshuriken" Naruto shouted as he threw five Rasenshuriken followed by a massive Rasengan the size of the fourth hokages stone face behind the Rasenshuriken.

Naruto soon appeared behind Zabuza and smiled before planting a kunai in his heart. "Good.. job ..*cough*.. Kid" said Zabuza while coughing up blood.

"Thank you but you shouldn't have taken us on" said Naruto.

"I... know...*cough*... that... now... kid... promise... me... you... will... save... the... mist... village... for... me" said Zabuza as he died.

"Fire style disintegration jutsu" said Naruto as white flames left his mouth burning Zabuza to less then Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

Check my poll im trying to come up with a new story that will work but cant think of an idea for narutos abilities


	3. Poll

There is a poll for my new story that I'm currently working on I'm thinking of giving him a new power that was dormant for a very long time basically Naruto is 99% human 1% sayian so I was thinking because the 1% comes from 100000 years back he might not get it but might not get it


End file.
